<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Boy l.s. by eroda_tomlinson28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300715">Bad Boy l.s.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroda_tomlinson28/pseuds/eroda_tomlinson28'>eroda_tomlinson28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Baby Boy, Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Gay, top!Louis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroda_tomlinson28/pseuds/eroda_tomlinson28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' baby boy doesn't know how to listen, so he decides to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Boy l.s.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first smut so please don't let this flop and be nice :) tpwk<br/>-k.</p><p>(Feel free to translate my work if you like, just don't forget to credit me!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was feeling really anxious and horny today, but his daddy never wants to pay attention to him. It's really frustrating because it's already been a week since he's touched him. They're currently sitting down on the couch 'watching' Netflix, when really, Harry was just bored playing with himself to get his daddy's attention.</p><p>"Daddy..." he whispered softly in his ear, gently biting the lobe.</p><p>For some reason, Louis was just not having it. He's been having a few bad days at work, but he never told Harry because he didn't want to worry his baby boy.</p><p>Annoyed, Louis gently shoved Harry to the side, "Not today baby, can't we just watch a movie in peace without you climbing on top of me?" Harry was getting frustrated by the minute. </p><p>"But daddy" "I said no Harry don't you understand?" Louis was about to get up and go to the kitchen when he hears a small moan.</p><p>"Oh daddy it feels so good. More more more." Harry was humping the pillow, creating some friction and pleasure, since his daddy was being arrogant.</p><p>Louis' cock twitched in his pants and he slowly started to get hard. "U-uh baby boy...w-what are you doing?" He asked curiously.</p><p>Harry's pretty pink skirt was missing and he was left in only his black lace underwear. Boy did his baby boy look good. "Daddy please touch me mmh'" He moaned and put his hand down his panties to touch his pretty little cock, oh so seductively.</p><p>"Baby boy, what have I told you about touching yourself without my permission..." Louis was getting so turned on and flustered. The tent in his pants just kept getting bigger and they started to feel very tight.</p><p>Harry just moaned even louder, almost like a porn star, as he started pumping his cock outside of his panties. </p><p>"Baby boy, you better stop touching yourself this instant before I give you a reason to actually cry out loud. Now stop" Louis was getting mad, but Harry loved it. He wanted to be punished like the bad boy he is. He wanted to get tied up and spanked by his daddy. He wanted to feel his daddy's long fingers sliding in and out of his hole. And his cock, oh his beautiful majestic thick cock, especially his cock is what he was most excited for. </p><p>"Touch me daddy please....oh please fuck me daddy. Make me feel so good daddy...I've been a bad boy." Harry proceeded to start fingering his hole, crying out from the pleasure he was giving himself. </p><p>Louis has had enough of Harry disrespecting him and not listening to him. "Thats it. Go the room this instant and undress. If I even hear a small whimper from you, you're going to get punished." Harry smirked cheekily, but covered it up with his flustered face and walked to their room. </p><p>Louis walked up to their room and found his baby boy on their bed touching himself. "Well what do we have here? Have I or have I not told you to never touch yourself without my permission?"</p><p>But Harry wasn't having any of it and it seemed like he really wanted to get punished hard by his daddy. He just moaned even louder and proceeded to touch himself again.</p><p>Louis sat down at the edge of the bed and scolded Harry. "Come over here and lay over my lap, now. You're being a very bad boy and I am going to punish you." Harry, again, smiled to himself and slowly crawled over to Louis' lap and laid over him with his cheeks in the air. </p><p>"I am going to give you 20 and you better count out loud or we're starting over, understood?" Harry just whimpered and nodded slowly, getting ready for the sharp pain.</p><p>*SLAP* "O-one daddy." </p><p>*SLAP* "Tw-two daddy"</p><p>*SLAP* "T-three daddy"</p><p>...</p><p>*SLAP* "Eight-eighteen daddy" At this point, Harry was whimpering and in tears, just waiting for the spanking to be over.</p><p>*SLAP* "NINETEEN DADDY" Tears were streaming down his face; he couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"D-daddy pwease stop i-it hurts."</p><p>Louis hesitated and wanted to stop because he knew he was hurting his baby, but he deserved it and needed to learn his lesson. </p><p>"One more baby boy... you're strong, please just one more and then I'm going to fuck that pretty little arse of yours."</p><p>*SLAP* "Tw-twenty daddy." Harry was in so much pain and couldn't feel his arse, but deep down he liked the pain.</p><p>"Now what do you say baby boy?" "T-thank you daddy" Harry engulfed Louis in a tight hug and sobbed into his chest, staining his shirt with tears.</p><p>Once Harry stopped crying, he got on Louis, straddling him and putting his arms around his neck. Louis slowly leaned in and captured Harry's lips, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Harry whimpered as the kiss started getting heated and more intense. Louis' had his arms on Harry's waist and slowly lowered them down to his arse and started kneading it softly. "Fuck, daddy please touch me more... need your cock inside me now." Harry mumbled against Louis' lips. </p><p>"Oh, don't think you're getting away that easily baby boy. On your knees, now." Louis pushed Harry gently off his lap and waited patiently for him to do what he was told. </p><p>Harry didn't hesitate to drop to his knees and he immediately started unbuttoning Louis' jeans, pulling them off and only leaving his boxers on. He started rubbing him and kneading his large erection through his boxers while looking up at him with big doe eyes.</p><p>"Fuck, baby boy you look so gorgeous like that on your knees." Louis was practically panting at this point and he started to become a little bit impatient. </p><p>Harry licked Louis' cock through the boxers and then pulled them off with his teeth, very seductively and very slowly. Louis' cock sprinted out and slapped him on the stomach. The tip was deliciously red and swollen, dripping down with pre-come begging to be touched. Harry kitten licked the tip and then took all of it into his mouth, without gagging. The best thing about it though was while Harry was sucking Louis' cock, he innocently looked up at him with his big green eyes that almost made Louis come hard.</p><p>He kept bobbing his head up and down Louis' cock and the only thing that could be heard is Louis' grunts and moans and slurping. Harry was a natural and his blowjobs would make anyone's mind blow. (A/N haha pun intended) </p><p>Louis buried his hands in Harry's soft curls and tugged at them, making Harry moan around his cock, sending vibrations that gave him so much pleasure. Louis swears if Harry keeps sucking, he will come into his mouth and get hard again, so he decided against that. </p><p>"A-alright baby boy that's enough... why don't you lay down on the bed yeah?" Louis told Harry, and Harry happily obliged.</p><p>Louis undressed completely and grabbed some lube from the nightstand, but also grabbing some handcuffs as well. </p><p>Harry liked being handcuffed during sex because it gave him more arousal, and when he saw them in Louis' hand, he swore he got even harder and pre-come started to drip from his pretty little cock. </p><p>"Are you going to handcuff me because I've been a bad boy daddy?" Harry whimpered. "I told you that you weren't going to get away with this. Now put your pretty little hands behind your back baby boy." Harry obeyed and let Louis handcuff him. </p><p>Louis laid Harry down on the bed facing down so his pretty little arse was in the air. Louis grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount on his slick fingers and gently rubbed them against Harry's sensitive hole. Without any warning, Louis put two fingers inside of Harry and started scissoring him. </p><p>"Mmhph daddyyy feels good." Harry moaned so loud, their neighbors could probably hear him, but he didn't care; he wants everyone to know how good his daddy makes him feel.</p><p>Louis kept pumping his fingers in and out of Harry's hole, curling them in the process of finding his prostate which made him scream even louder. Louis' added a third finger and Harry was close to going over the edge and coming all over the sheets. He knows how mad his daddy will get if he did that, so he tried his best.</p><p>"Fuck, baby boy you're so tight for me." Louis' grunted and Harry just whimpered because he couldn't speak when he was getting so much pleasure.</p><p>"M' gonna come daddy please fuck me...m' ready for your big cock daddy.” Harry was becoming desperate by the minute and it was driving Louis crazy.</p><p>Louis removed his fingers from Harry's hole, Harry suddenly feeling empty and abused, when suddenly, Louis slammed his cock inside of Harry's abused hole without any warning, making him scream. Louis reached over and had one hand on Harry's throat, while the other was holding onto his hip.</p><p>"Oh daddy fill me up so good..." Harry was so tight, even with Louis preparing him beforehand. Louis thrusted in and out of Harry so hard that the bed felt like it was going to break.</p><p>"Baby boy you're such a slut...you feel so fucking good taking my cock with that pretty little arse of yours." Harry couldn't even comprehend what was happening, considering he felt like he was on cloud nine. </p><p>Louis reached over and grabbed Harry's pretty pink cock and started pumping him at the rhythm he was thrusting into him. He knew that Harry was close, but he wasn't going to let him get off that easily. While he was pumping him, he grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back so he could see how flustered he was. </p><p>"Mmh daddy need to come...please." Louis shut him up by leaning over to capture his lips and made out with him while fucking into his abused hole.</p><p>"Baby boy I'm so fucking close m' gonna come soon...you're gonna take my load into your pretty little arse yeah?" Louis mumbled onto Harry's lips and Harry just nodded and whispered, "o-okay daddy mhmm." </p><p>That was it. Those three words are what took him over the edge. He came so hard in Harry gripping his waist so hard it was going to bruise. </p><p>"Oh fuck baby boy you were so good." However, what Louis hadn't realized was that Harry came before him, all over the bed sheets and some on his chest...</p><p>Harry whimpered and started to cry,"M' so sorry daddy please don't punish me again...I didn't mean it I-i couldn't hold it in anymore." Louis felt bad and flipped Harry over and kissed him passionately. "Oh baby, there's no need to cry and apologize you were amazing...I'm not mad at you it okay, come here let me take those off."</p><p>Louis reached over to take Harry's handcuffs off and started kissing him all over, starting from his forehead all the way to his cute tummy. </p><p>"I love you so much baby boy, never doubt yourself okay? You're perfect to me and you know I'll never intentionally hurt you." Louis kissed Harry one last time on the lips before getting up to get a flannel and wipe himself and Harry's stomach. </p><p>"I love you too Louis, so so much thank you for being my daddy." Harry made grabby hands at Louis and they cuddled in their bed under the covers, falling into a deep sleep.</p><p>Until next time...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you guys think? Leave some comments below and possibly some kudos too? &lt;3<br/>-k.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>